Shining Boy
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Asumu slips and falls while descending a hill causing him to loose his cellphone and Hibiki to loose his cowboy hat. Asumu blames himself and Hibiki confronts the boy about being too negative and self-consciousness. Ibuki and Todoroki combined their efforts and battle the Yoroi Tsuchigumo Douji and Hime. Plot Asumu grabbed a hold of the rope and stopped his descent, but lost his cellphone in the process. Hibiki came down to help him but lost his hat in the process. Todoroki and Ibuki were being knocked around by the Yoroi Tsuchigumo Douji and Hime. The Oni gathered together and decided to cooperate to destroy one at a time. With quick manoeuvring they were able to throw the Douji away and while Ibuki restrained the Hime, Todoroki used his ”Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin” technique which destroyed it. The Douji became frustrated and summoned the Tsuchigumo, It apologised for waking it in the midst of its growth and then they escaped by digging into the earth. Hinaka and Midori were receiving Ibuki's report about the warrior Douji and armored Hime and the new type of Tsuchigumo. The Oni commented that their transformation did not revert as they fought them and concluded that they must be more powerful. Both Midori and Ibuki agreed that it must be a perfect warrior Douji & Hime. Midori was worried about the armored Tsuchigumo but Ibuki did not think it would act for a bit as it was still growing. He would call again if the Disc Animals found anything. Todoroki and Akira released all the Disc Animals while Zanki watched. Asumu was sitting on a log, waiting for Hibiki to retrieve the wood for his Ongekibou. The Oni promised the wood that he would do his best as he borrowed its power again. He told the boy that they had to hurry now before the rain came. The Douji was in the meantime crawling through the forest where it's child had finally matured. The Black Puppet was there as well and crushed a scouting Disc Animal. The Douji told the Tsuchigumo to continue underground towards the village as he jumped on its back. Night had fallen and Todoroki, Akira and Ibuki were out with flash-lights in the rain. Asumu and Hibiki rushed into their tent to escape the rain. Hibiki was happy that they managed just in time before the rain started, and after it had stopped they would eat. He told Asumu to dry himself and changed clothes as they were torn a dirty from his fall earlier. Hibiki was sure the rain would stop soon as it was just an evening shower. Todoroki ran into his car where Zanki was waiting. They had received word from some mountain folk that they had saved him, and that he was unusually hurt. Todoroki thought Eiki should take a big break and have high spirits. Asumu was band-aiding his knee while Hibiki was carving his Ongekibou from the tree branch. Asumu apologised about earlier but Hibiki said it was nothing to worry about as he was saved. Asumu continued to say that they got delayed because of him and could not cook dinner now due to the rain. Hibiki replied that such thinking was an endless loop as it was not Asumu who made the rain fall. There were clear days and rainy days he continued, and Asumu had lost his cellphone. Hibiki lost his as well but being alive was not all about loss. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Hinaka, Midori, Kasumi and Ichirou were having a break and Hinaka was talking about how she could not get in touch with Hibiki or Asumu. They were supposed to be close to Ibuki, but she guessed the waves could not go through the mountains. Ichirou said that Ibuki and Todoroki would just have to do their best then. The rain had stopped at Asumu and Hibiki's camp, so dinner was on its way. Hibiki said that there was no rain that never stopped, which Asumu laughed to. The Oni wondered if he did not believe him, but Asumu said he laughed because Hibiki had a mysterious feeling to him. Asumu thought he was envious of him and his ability to almost create miracles, which Hibiki replied to that it was because he was trained. Hibiki asked if Asumu blamed himself for the beating he had received, which caught Asumu of guard. He continued to say that it was not his fault because great pain was reality. Even if one lived their life properly, they would get hurt and bullied. But Asumu's life belonged to none other than himself. If it felt painful now, he had to make it less painful from now on. Asumu asked if it was through training, but Hibiki replied that life was about falling down and getting up, and if he did not train his heart for it, he would be defeated by himself. Asumu smiled as Hibiki told him to believe in what he wanted and live like he wanted. Their dinner was finally ready to eat. As the sun rose, Hibiki woke to be find that Asumu was already up and setting the fire. He continued work on his Ongekibou as the boy served him tea. Asumu watched curiously as Hibiki kept working on the Ongekibou. At the Tachibana's Ikuko Adachi came for a visit. Kasumi and Hinaka greeted her, as did Ichirou who met her for the first time now. They sat down to talk and came upon Asumu's recent incident, which had shocked Ichirou. As his mother, Ikuko felt Asumu was trying to tell her as little as possible. She compared it to life which was all about falling down and getting up so that one needed to train. The Tachibanas agreed with her just as Hitomi came in to the store. They were all ecstatic to see each other. Hibiki and Asumu were in the meanwhile packing their camp together, and Hibiki said that he wanted to get of the mountain as he had not been able to get any sleep during the night. Ibuki and Todoroki had at the same time found the Douji again. It insulted them and transformed into its warrior form. Ibuki and Todoroki transformed as well and approached cautiously. They started fighting and Todoroki held down the Douji's weapon while Ibuki shot Onisho into it. Todoroki then disarmed it and slashed it several times. Suddenly the earth started shaking and the Tsuchigumo appeared from right under them. It shook them of and took half of Todoroki into its mouth. Eiki suddenly came running and bashed the Makamou's head with his Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan which made it release its grip on Todoroki. Both Eiki and Ibuki ran up to him and asked how he was. He was fine but Ibuki wondered about Eiki as well. The Oni replied that after a night's sleep he had restored his eiki(high spirits), so he was fine. They all rushed towards the Tsuchigumo, and Eiki jumped up on a rock to its side and attached his Ongekikou to use his Ongeki Da: Hissatsu Hitchū form, while Ibuki used his Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen technique and Todoroki jumped up on it and used his Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin technique. They played until the Makamou started rampaging, destroying the rock Eiki stood on and throwing Todoroki of. They were about to follow it, but the Douji stood in their way. Eiki disarmed it and hit it twice with the Rekkadan, while Ibuki kicked it with his Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin and Todoroki slashed it with his electric charged Ongekigen which destroyed the Douji. Hibiki and Asumu were putting the last things into their bags when the Oni felt an evil presence nearby. He told Asumu to run immediately and the boy dashed of until he came to a stream where the Tsuchigumo appeared. Asumu fell backwards in fear of the giant spider, but Hibiki was soon there in his transformed form and sent a Rekkadan at it. He grabbed Asumu and they both started to run, but as the Tsuchigumo was close behind, Asumu tripped. Hibiki tried to cover him but was snatched up in its jaws. He could not break its grip so he focused his power to heat up into his Kurenai form, the flames finally released him from the Makamou. Hibiki used his Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken technique and started slicing the spider's legs of while Asumu looked on amazed. He attached his Ongekikou and used his Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku form but was knocked back on his first attempt. On his second try he was able to drum until the Makamou exploded. Ibuki, Todoroki and Eiki came just in time to see leaves fall. They greeted him and he greeted them back as he started to walk towards Asumu. At the Tachibana's, Hinaka and Kasumi served Hitomi and Ikuko some shaved ice kurenai, a limited item they only had for the summer. They thought it was delicious, while Midori wondered where hers was so Kasumi went to get her one as well. Asumu, Ibuki, Akira, Todoroki, Zanki and Hibiki arrived at the store, and the boy was surprised to see his mother there as well. He asked her why she was there and she said because she came there. Ichirou asked what he thought of the mountains and he replied that it was amazing. Hitomi had heard it rained, and Asumu continued to talk that after the rain the stars were beautiful. Hibiki was listening proudly and said that the boy was taking a step forward. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : Suit Actors * * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *'Viewership': 6.5% * At the end of the episode plays the Nishiki Version of Locale Rider Fierce Fighting File Segment. A tie in to the Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki movie which was playing in cinemas at the episode's airing. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes